Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * ** Pete Antagonists: * ** ** * Other Characters: * Ronald Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Temple of the Fire-Men | StoryTitle2 = Sub-Mariner | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue.... Following their battle against Nazi parachute troops on a French controlled island, the Sub-Mariner decides that there is still more that he can do to help end the war that is ravaging Europe. Gaining permission to speak with the German lieutenant, Namor manages to frighten him into telling about a secret Nazi submarine base located on a remote island near Florida. Deciding to go and investigate the location, Namor sends Dorma back to Atlantis to bring back an army of Aero-Subs to help with his plan. Arriving at the island, Namor waits until dark and sneaks to shore. Knocking out any guards that he sees, Namor takes a number of cables and ties them to the motors of the Nazi U-Boats. Then stealing a bunch of grenades, he camps out in a cave until dawn. When he gets a smoke signal from Dorma, signalling that his army has arrived and are waiting for his signal, he begins tossing grenades at the Nazi camp, catching the soldiers within completely off guard. While the enemy is distracted, Namor then has his fleet of Aero-Subs pull all the Nazi U-Boats out of the harbor and takes them back to the French island where they are delivered to the general in charge. After their successful mission, Namor decides to return to America to adventure further. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Unspecified French island * Island off the coast of | StoryTitle3 = The Angel | Writer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = After reading a story about the threat synthetic diamonds might pose to the gem market, the Angel investigates a seemingly abandoned mine and is over powered by the guards there. Taken inside, the man in charge tries to pass off the operation as simply an attempt to mine valuable phosphorous from the site. However, recognizing the machines on site as the type to make artificial diamonds, the Angel fights back. However, he decided to feign being knocked out so that he can learn who the mastermind of the plot is. When the boss is called, the Angel takes note of the numbers dialed on the phone and makes a break for it. Speeding off to a house, he asks the elderly owner if he can use the phone. When the operator refuses to provide the identity of the phone numbers owner, the old man recognizes it as the one belonging to Professor Hanleys, and gives the Angel directions to his home. Arriving at Hanley's home, the Angel overhears how he and a number of rich men intend to sell their synthetic diamonds into the market and make a killing before it's realized that they are fakes. When the men all sign an agreement to split the money evenly, the Angel smashes through the window and attempts to take the damaging documents. However, Hanley and his men manage to escape. Following them in his car, he realizes that they are trying to trick him into a trap being set back at the mine. The Angel instead gives his car over to a hitchhiking hobo to throw off the criminals. The plan works, and the Angel is able to defeat the crooks and leave them, and the evidence for the police to find. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Professor Hanley * Hanson Races and Species: * Locations: * Abandoned mine | StoryTitle4 = Redskins Bite Cinders | Writer4_1 = Andrew McWhiney | Penciler4_1 = Harry Ramsey | Inker4_1 = Harry Ramsey | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = When Engine Number 751 is attacked by Indians, Tommy Bryan helps defend it from being robbed until the authorities can send reinforcements. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * the Indians Other Characters: * Barnes * Red Races and Species: * Locations: * Abandoned mine | StoryTitle5 = The Vision | Writer5_1 = Joe Simon | Writer5_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Jack Kirby | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Gordon Sanders has come seeking the aid of occult expert Martin Keller to cure him of lyanthropy. However, when the expert is too slow to believe Sanders, he learns his fatal mistake when Gordon transforms into a werewolf and slaughters him. Keller's pipe falls to the ground and the smoke allows the extra-dimensional hero known as the Vision to appear on the scene. Aarkus struggles to the werewolf, however the savage killer. When the news gets out, Gordon is horrified that he has killed again and blames his lover, Llhupa, a woman he saved from fatal gun shot wounds in Chungsan. He accuses her, however she refuses to believe him, calling him mad all the while the Vision watches them from the window. The alien hero is soon caught by the grounds keeper and brought inside at gun point. However, before anything can be done about the intruder, Sanders stumbles into the room, mortally wounded and collapses dead on the floor. He is followed by Llhupa, in her wolf form. As she jumps to attack the Vision, she blasts the creature with freezing cold killing her instantly. With the werewolves dead, the Vision is content that justice has been served. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * Sanders' butler Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Home of Doctor Keller * Home of Gordon Sanders | StoryTitle6 = The School Boy Sleuth Terry Vance | Writer6_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler6_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker6_1 = Bob Oksner | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Deadline Dawson invites Terry Vance and Dr. Watson to accompany him on his assignment for the Globe Press to interview teen actress Diana Dunn. Learning that Dunn is about to quit acting to continue her education, the two teens go to the site where her latest film is being made. Seeing her being taken away by men in a car, they assume something shady is going on and stops the fleeing vehicle only to learn -- to their embarrassment -- it was only part of the movie she's in. Deciding that women are trouble enough Dawson decides to give up on his assignment and interview Terry instead. When going to take the interview to the paper, they spot what they think is another scene from the movie that Diana is in, but soon realize that it's a real kidnapping using a camera as a decoy. Deciding to help, they follow the kidnappers to their hide out. Sending Dawson off to get the authorities, Terry and Dr. Watson sneak into the house through the cellar. Inside the house, Terry sends Watson to the upper floor through the heating system to create a distraction. Knocking out the lone guard left with Diana the two try to make their escape. Realizing what's going on, the crooks run outside to recapture the kidnapped starlet they run right into the hands of the authorities who promptly arrest them. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chuck's gang ** Chuck Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Terry's house * Movie studio * Scrub Oak Mountain | StoryTitle7 = Electro | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Steve Dahlman | Inker7_1 = Steve Dahlman | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = When a series of buildings mysteriously sink into the ground in the town of Fairbanks, Professor Zog and his invention Electro are sent to investigate. Electro is sent down into the tunnel in the ground and encounters a metal building deep below the Earth. Before he can do anything, Electro is captured in a strange force that cuts off all control to the robot. The robot is then thrown on a conveyor belt to be melted down by the king of a underground species known as the Onees. Contacting the king through the robots televisor, Zog agrees to work with the king to collect massive amounts of iron in exchange for Electro being freed. The robots motor controls are reactivated when the king of the Onees uses a device to encase the robot in a strange plastic sealant. Intending to really thwart whatever plan the Onees have in store for the Earth, Professor Zog uses a drill to travel down to their lair. There he learns that the Onees, sensitive to light, are seeking to add increase weight to the Earth to cause it's rotation to bring it further away from the sun and allow them to take over the Earth. Using the brightness from the creatures suction ray to send the creatures fleeing, the king tries to kill Zog. However using special controls on his outfit, Zog uses Electro to save himself and best the king of the Onees in battle. Tossing the leader into his own furnace, Zog escapes with Electro just moments before the Onees metal home explodes. Upon returning to the surface, Zog is hailed as a hero. Returning to his Electro Headquarters, Professor Zog gets a call from the mayor of Titan City who asks for the scientists help to stop something called the Green Terror... This story is continued next issue... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** King of Onees Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Fairbanks Iron Works, Inc. * Lair of the Onees * Hotel Fairbanks Items: * Green Terror | StoryTitle8 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker8_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Continued from last issue... Ka-Zar manages to break his "brother" Zar out of the zoo before the police can shoot him dead. Sneaking back to the Wilson home, Ka-Zar hides until the police has come and gone. Revealing that he has rescued Zar to his friends, they agree to try and get him back to Africa. Learning of a ship that is scheduled to leave port for the night, the Wilson's drive the jungle man and his lion companion to the docks where they sneak aboard the ship. Discovered when out at sea, Ka-Zar stop the sailors from shooting Zar. Ka-Zar learns that he is aboard a British ship heading toward the war in Europe, and the captain agrees to drop Ka-Zar and Zar in Africa. However, their ride is cut short when a German U-Boat attacks, sinking the ship. Before it completely sinks, Ka-Zar and Zar jump into the water. As they attempt to flee the scene they are caught in the spotlight of the attacking sub. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * Vehicles: * The Westwind | Notes = Continuity Notes * All Alantean males are depicted as having fish-like characteristics: greenish skin with scales, large eyes, and catfish like barbels under the nose while females have Caucasian skin but large eyes and some slight fish like features. Atlanteans were not depicted with their trademark blue-skin and humanoid features until . Additionally, the name of their race and the fact that they had any connection to Atlantis was not revealed until that issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}